Storage array vendors may implement various solutions to provide seamless and non-disruptive migration of data from one storage array to another storage array. Unfortunately, in some situations, a host system that utilizes a storage array being migrated may not be configured to adequately identify or respond to the migration. What is needed, therefore, is a more effective and efficient solution for responding to and managing off-host storage-array migrations.